


Sleepover

by linaharutaka



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, LMAO, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: Konoha and Shion have a sleepover, among many ones.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/gifts).

> [Characters belong to Winterhats] I always doodle these kids and I always make headcanons of them ans then I was struck with the idea of writing. It's been a long long time since I wrote... English isn't my native language but I did the best I could at 2 A.M. Hope there won't be too many typos !

Konoha was impatient, but he was used to it. The impatience. The excitment. Weirdly, he wasn't getting tired of it. 

After all, he was about to go through a routine he had with his friend, and he was looking forward to it. Well, routine is a big word really. It was more like "unplanned but expected habit that wasn't really bothering the concerned parents, Kokonose Haruka and Takane, and sister, Fuyuha, though she wasn't that concerned about it, and she doesn't pay much attention to what happens in the household anyway."

But Konoha couldn't formulate sentences like this yet, so "routine" was fine. 

Shion and Konoha's first sleepover was the first's idea, after a fight she had with her mom. Ever since, Shion came back with more or less credible reasons, but Konoha had fun with her, so he didn't actually care about the reasons.

Having a sleepover at the Seto household, however, was mission impossible. Mary and Seto are okay with inviting Konoha, but staying very late at night -or early in the morning, however you want to call it- was a big no-no. They tried it once, but having to go to sleep at 8 P.M. wasn't fun. 

Shion could then easily express her passion for her book collections, special edition DVD boxes, and super-ultra-rare-figures (found at the nearest toy store) at Konoha's house. 

While cleaning the kitchen table, Takane asks, "So, what do you guys plan on doing tonight ?"

Honestly, Konoha didn't know, but what he did know, is that Shion would make sure that they would be busy all night long. What would it be this time ? Another Harry Potter DVD ? A brand-new board game ? Or maybe, her collection of Pokémon cards ?

The young boy simply shrugged, "I don't know."

He was sat on the kitchen table, and it was a miracle that he did pay attention to what his mother said : the distraction was the plate of cookies his father made with him earlier for the occasion. "A homemade treat is always better than a grocery store snack ! I still love them, but you can't add love in those. Not like an additive... though, they still put some weird additives in these." He said. It wasn't the end of his soon-to-be monologue, but Konoha's wonder for what an additive was made him pause. However, he didn't bother asking. 

The sweet warm smell coming from the oven was floating in the air, contrasting with the cold weather outside. After all, it was mid-october. 

Takane answered "Shion-chan should be coming soon, huh ?"

She had finished cleaning the table, putting the cloath on a chair and the sponge in the sink, after washing it of course.

Konoha looked at the door. He said "Yes," with no expression on his face. Though his shaky movements could be some sort of translation for his excitment, really, he was trying too hard to control himself and not obey the temptation that was eating a cookie. 

They really looked delicious and he was really hungry, even after he had dinner barely an hour ago, but he knew it was for the greater good. He didn't want to be rude to Shion and eat without her. 

Suddenly, Konoha slightly gasps when he hears the door opening, but looking behind him, he realised his sixteen-year old sister, Fuyuha, was home.

"I'm here," she said, as she removed her shoes. Her posture suddenly straightened up. "Did you guys bake ?" she was now in the kitchen. "WITHOUT ME ?!" 

Takane said hi, and Fuyuha was already dangerously approaching the kitchen table.

Konoha opened his mouth to tell her that no, she didn't have the right to eat a cookie, because Shion was coming and that it would be rude to steal a treat, but unfortunately, his sister wasn't a psychic and therefore couldn't read his mind.

He was speechless when he saw his older -sweaty- sister steal a cookie from a plate and eating it mercilessly.

Konoha was horrified. How could she ?

"Fuyuha, no !"

With her mouth full and her eyes widened, she asked, "What, 'no' ? I deserve a cookie. At least one. I ran so much ! I'm not throwing hands with a twelve-year old."

She peeked at the plaque again and looked at her brother who was angrier than before. Was it the start of a war ? 

To him, yes. To her ? It was a really exaggerated reaction. She showed it by a laugh. 

Takane asked her daughter how the day was, and Fuyuha, sitting down on a chair, began to complain how they had to run in the rain, how they really weren't ready for tomorrow, the Sports and Health Day, since a mini-olympic game was prepared, and how the sandwhiches tasted weird -she even said she wished she had dinner home.

But Konoha was devastated, how was he supposed to tell Shion that the cookies he baked for the both of them were ruined by Fuyuha ? And that Shion wouldn't be the first one tasting them ?

Out of nowhere, Fuyuha asked Konoha "Wait. You made these with Dad ?"

Konoha assumed Mom mentioned it in their conversation. 

"I did. And they were for Shion and me."

Takane walked to her son, telling him "Come on honey, there are eleven cookies left. I'm sure you'll be good."

Fuyuha then followed, while putting her hands on her stomach, "You washed your hands, right ? I don't want to be sick for tomorrow."

This sentence said a lot, and Konoha could have said even more if the door bell didn't ring at that moment.

"Ah, Shion-chan must be here~"

Haruka's voice could be heard from the corridor, near the bathroom. He walked over to the door and opened it.

The twelve-year old boy who was so grumpy about the cookies, smiled again and seemed to have forgotten and forgiven Fuyuha. He jumped out of his chair and stood behind his Dad.

Two weakly structured fluffy white braids, and an enormous, overstuffed backpack, were firmly and proudly standing in the dark rain.

Shion's neon-yellow raincoat could be seen from the neighbor country and could probably be used as a lighthouse, and her boots were covered in mud even if the two houses were close from each other. After all, jumping in puddles of mud is always fun.

Mr. Kokonose warmly welcomed her, with a "Hello Shion-chan, oh dear, you're soaked. Come here !" and Konoha quickly followed with a quiet, but joyous "Hi".

Shion, politely, said "Hello everyone," followed by "my boots are all dirty, where do I put them ?"

Takane, rushing back from somewhere in the house, took them and but them in a plastic bag. "Let's put them here for now."

Shion was now in the entrance too, and she put her coat on the coat hanger while she was surrounded by the Kokonose family.

Haruka said "How are you, Shion-chan ?" and she answered humbly "Fine, thank you. What's that... good smell ?"

"We made some cookies ! No Konoha don't take them the plate is still-"

"Ouch !"

Too late. The deed was done.

His father warned him, but Konoha was too eager on sharing the chip-filled treats he baked.

He shook his hand so that the pain would be well, shaken off, and Shion laughed when he did so. Everything was fine again.

Fuyuha saluated the guest with a "Hi there," and disappeared with the ninja-like discretion of a tired teenager. She made sure to ruffle Konoha's hair and say "Bye nerd." He then protested he had just brushed his hair -at 7 P.M. indeed- but alas, his sister was long gone. This wasn't a really special occasion, this place was basically Shion's second home. 

The couple went in the living-room, to either watch a movie, or talk about boring adult stuff. Most of the time, it was both. As for Shion and Konoha, they went in the boy's room to start the sleepover's ritual : the construction of a pillow fort, magnificiently called, "Ceir Paravel". This was after they changed into beautiful pyjamas, in different rooms, obviously. Shion was wearing a yellow and orange frog-themed shirt with a neon pink legging, while Konoha was wearing a classic deep blue two-piece.

The boy's room was quite simple, except for old belongings of Shion that were put here and there, that became his, such as sci-fi posters, famous novels, and action-packed figurines. They definitely brought more color in the room. 

Building their castle was something Konoha always liked about the sleepovers : it meant that it was starting for good.

Taking two chairs out of the living room, Shion installed them in the room. The bed's "Star Wars" themed blanket-another gift from Shion- is put on top of them. Then, Konoha takes his many pillows -he is an easy sleeper, but the more comfortable the better- and put them next to each other to create the "walls", inside the blanket. 

Of course, he doesn't forget two big ones to create the "thrones". 

Finally, Shion takes the Tardis-shaped lantern and puts it inside the mighty fort. 

"It's finally ready !" says Shion before opening the Ali Baba Carvern that was her backpack. 

Konoha sat inside the pillowfort, and was quickly followed by Shion, who was bringing a strange new artifact. It looked like a plastic-covered comic book.

"As promised, I brought my Pokémon cards."

The young girl was holding the Rayquaza themed card-holder, and opened it as if she would say "Once upon a time". 

Pokémon card folders can tell about someone's preferences, organisation... but as for Shion, it wasn't saying anything at all. She was keeping everything and in no particular order. Not even chronological.

Shion began watching the show when she was younger, and she of course told Konoha about it. Though he never had the opportunity to watch them. The episodes were broadcasted every day at 7:00 A.M., and Konoha had to get ready for school. And on weekends, he would wake up at around 10 A.M, sometimes later. 

Konoha was in awe in front of the many cards that were shown in front of him, but the mix of card colors, that were corresponding to the types, made him dizzy.

"...Why don't you put all the colors together ? Like the blue ones together and the green ones together..." He asked, without thinking. He deserved to know.

Shion took a deep breath and went at the end of the folder.

"Well, you see, when I get new cards, I put them after the last ones. Sometimes. Anyway that's not important," Konoha was more confused.

"The thing is, when you organise them, you have to remove everything so that you put the new ones."

"And ?"

"And it's ANNOYING ! Who has time for that ?!"

"But wouldn't it be prettier if the pages made a rainbow when you flip them ?"

"With my way of organising, every page is rainbowey. See ? Each page has different colors."

Konoha made a grimace.

"Well, in the soup kind of way..."

This comment made Shion upset, and said "Put them in order if that makes you happy then." and she gave him the folder. Konoha looked at her and said "What ? Seriously ?"

She hit him on the head with the folder, "Idiot, cards aren't about being pretty, they're about being powerful."

Konoha answered, "But who actually plays with Pokémon cards ? You do ?"

His friend calmed down, and sadly answered "Well, no one, because it's boring. So no, I don't. I just find them cool."

On another tone, she exclaimed, "AND I HAVE MANY LEGENDARIES AND EXES AND FULL ARTS AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS !"

This piqued Konoha's curiosity, and Shion gently guided him through the display. They were all so colorful ! Some cards were just a whole drawing, some were shining and you could see the reflects thanks to the light. 

At that moment came a knock on the door, and the door was opened.

A familiar voice could be heard, "Hey you two, do you want some more cookies~?" and of course, it was from the second baker's, Mr. Kokonose.

He crouched to see the kids with a plate in his hands, and exclaimed, "Oh ! I know these ! Can I have a look ?"

Shion nodded, not really knowing what to do, she was surprised a 42 year old man knew about her freshly produced Pokémon cards. Haruka took the card-holder and fliped through the pages. 

"Haha~ you sure have a strange way of organising cards, Shion-chan."

Shion shot angrily confused eyes at Konoha, as if to say "What's wrong with you guys ?"

Konoha's father spoke again, with a sense of nostalgia, "They look really cool... the art improved so much. And there are so many new Pokémon too..."

He definitely had stars in his eyes, and he was too distracted to see Konoha taking a cookie from the plate. The boy lent it to Shion, who, after a moment of hesitation, took it. Looks like she wasn't that mad at him after all. 

Haruka finally realised he was taking a little too much time looking at Shion's cards, and apologised, giving it back to the fair owner.

"You should be very proud of your collection, Shion-chan."

"I am !"

Haruka laughed. He then handed them more cookies and Konoha took two of them. Then, Mr. Kokonose went away and left the two kids alone.

"...Welp !" 

Suddenly said the guest, 

"Do you want to see my favorites ?"

She asked with a smirk on her face. Konoha nodded and she showed him her favorite ones. They were either very big dragons, very big animals, or just very big beasts in general  
Shion really was aiming towards being intimidating with her collection. 

"So what are yours ?"

"Mine what ?"

"Your favorites, dingus."

"...My favorite cards from your folder ?"

"YES !"

And that's when Shion facepalmed. 

With a thoughtful "Hmm", Konoha went through the pages of the card-holder. So many cards looked really pretty... but something he wondered is how she got them. 

But that question can wait, for now, he had to answer Shion's question. After a while, he points to several ones : they were all different, and Shion didn't seem to understand the reasons behind his choices :

"You have weird tastes, Konoha."

"I don't ! I just have different ones. And we still have some in common."

"... Seriously ? Regigigas ? He's not even cute. Or cool-looking. He looks like a dumb robot."

"I like robots ! And I think he looks pretty cool. He looks kind."

With a soft smile, Konoha defended himself. But Shion retorqued :

"I seriously have to teach you about Pokémon mythology."

"Pokémon my-what ?"

Of course, Shion sighed, and close the folder. 

Konoha felt bad about not knowing that much about the subject. Perhaps his father could help ?

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea.

"Wait, Shion, you said you were worried about having to remove every card from the folder, right ?"

The concerned girl was confused by the sudden re-apparition of the topic.

"...Yes ?"

"Your folder has many pages, you could still put your cards in type order, and leave a blank page every time for the new cards."

Shion went through the folder again, and responded, calmly,

"...I guess. But I'm not the one putting them in-"

Konoha's eyes were shining. Obviously he wanted to put them in order. He already knew the color order he wanted : First would be fire, then fighting, then electric, then-

"... Urgh, fine. Knock yourself out."

He did. 

Breaking the small established silence, Shion said,

"You can keep the ones you like."

Konoha, who was already starting to remove every single card from the folder in order to well, put them in order, looked at her, with a hint of surprise. 

"My favorite cards ? But Shion, these are yours-"

She cut him. 

"I didn't say all of them. Only the ones we don't have in common. Which ones would be my favorites then ?"

The young boy was really thankful but also embarrassed, he really felt awkward about taking some of her cards for himself. It would be okay if they traded, but he didn't have any cards at all.

Though, what he did have, was two cookies.

"...Here, take these !"

"You... don't want to eat them ?"

"Well, I love cookies, but I want to trade with you ! For the cards."

"I'm giving them to you. And I don't even like these. Keep your cookies. I already ate one anyway when your Dad came."

With a quieter voice, Konoha said,

"...Please ?"

"Are you begging me to take these ? Urgh,"

She took them.

"Well fine, I'm taking them. Then I guess you have the right to take another card."

Konoha was lost. He traded the cookies for the cards Shion was giving him, but she was offering him to take another card ? He already had four ! He couldn't possibly take one of her favorite ones. And furthermore, he didn't have anything to pay with !

It was a stressful situation only boring adults could deal with, but Konoha had to keep himself together. 

If he takes a card she doesn't like, it will make her happy to have more space, and plus, she won't mind about not having anything in return.

"Then, I'm gonna take this one."

He pointed at a duck-like Pokémon.

"Konoha, you know I like you as my best friend,"

"I'm your best friend ?"

"Shut up. I like you but you have terrible taste. How can you like Psyduck ? This is a real question."

"That card is kinda... wasted space in your folder, right ?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Thank you for realising that. You have a brain apparently."

"I'm taking it !"

And without asking, he took the card. 

"I..."

Shion started, visibly shocked about what she just witnessed.

"I will never understand you."

Happy as ever, Konoha looked at "his" cards. He has been useful to his friend and plus, he was getting attached to the card. So, it's a win-win.

"Hey, Shion..."

She looked as confused as ever. But Konoha didn't give up. He waited for her to answer.

"...Yes ?"

The girl didn't even look at him. She kept on staring at the void. It felt like no electricity whatsoever could be found in her brain.

"I want to know more about Pokémon."

Konoha finally said.

"...Well, that's kinda why I'm here in the first place."

She was right : she originally came here to wake him up on Monday -or stay up until the right hour- so that he could watch the broadcasted episodes of the animated series on TV. And so that she could explain it to him. Everything. But of course, a sleepover would have been planned either way, like the usual.

Konoha's eyes were shining with curiosity, and even though he knew he liked Pokémon, he also... didn't know much about it.

However,

"...Hm, well, I guess I can teach you a few things."

Striking a proud pose, Shion answered with mysticity, and Konoha was happy. Because he knew this was an euphemism, and that Shion was gonna turn him into a Poké-encyclopedia. His father would be so proud. 

Shion lent him a hand. Konoha understood that meant she wanted to give him a handshake. The deal was made.

"So, tell me all about it !"

Konoha was really excited to learn things from Shion, and he knew she kept her promises.

Though, she said, surprisingly :

"Well, actually..."

She put her folder to the side and went to grab her really big backpack.

The white-haired girl grabbed a flashlight.

She turned it on, and then put the light below her chin, making spooky shadows on her face.

"... I had other plans for tonight."

(...)

"But did the horse REALLY eat his feet ?"

"Konoha, he was never able to walk again. No one saw the cowboy since."

She stood closer to him and said, in a high pitched voice :

"EXCEPT IN ABANDONED CONVENIENCE STORES !"

Konoha squealed, and squeezed the pillow he was holding so tightly since Shion began telling her scary story.

"Man, you're such a scaredy cat. Are you even a boy ?"

"Boys can be scared too. The cowboy was scared of the horse. I'm sure boys in abandoned convenience stores are scared of him now."

Such a weak voice wasn't convincing, but Shion rolled her eyes.

"...Suuuuuure."

Condescending as always, Shion grabbed a notebook with a cover that was, it seemed, entirely made of stickers. 

"Oh ? Are you gonna tell me a story again ?"

A genuine question coming from Konoha, who was already reassured from the "C.C.C : Crazy Cowboy Chronicles" as Shion called these. 

Shion sighed, once again.

"Konoha. This isn't a story, it's a fanfiction. We're using a story to make another."

"Then it's another story !"

Exclaimed Konoha, who thought he proved his point.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway..."

As she was turning the pages of her notebook, Konoha could see odd doodles and weird schemas that were designed here and there. Shion explained a lot of things, and since Konoha needed imagery, these kinds of things helped. Not that she minded anyway. She felt even smarter this way. 

"Okay, Konoha, remember that movie we saw the other day ?"

"Which one ? We watch so many movies..."

"The last one. Wall-E."

Konoha's face brightens,

"Oh, the one with the robots ! I really liked it."

He chuckled and then asked, almost immediately :

"Wait, are you going to write a story about it...?"

Shion couldn't have made this boy happier, it was his favorite movie so far. Shion told him he was cheesy once they finished it, and he took it well : he loves cheese. He still doesn't know the real meaning, but Shion was laughing too hard at his joy of being called cheesy to care.

"Yes,"

The black-haired boy gasped.

"And you're going to give me ideas. Because you see, I really want to write about what happens next, but I don't have anything. So since I know you liked this... movie, I thought you could help me."

Shion was spoiling him, he was getting cool Pokémon cards AND the opportunity to write a story -right, fanfiction- about his favorite movie ? He was basically having the time of his life. 

Well, he knows he wouldn't be the one writing it, because he doesn't like writing as much as Shion does. He prefers reading. Or listening to her reading passionately her works. It's pretty cool too.

"So. I'm listening."

Shion, pen in hand, had her back straightened and her attention was caught. All Konoha needed to do was think.

"So the humans are back on Earth... what if the robots started to live together and created cities and stores ?"

"Oh, so like, a society, but with robots ?"

"Yes, and Wall-E and Eve are the presidents."

"Hold on, first of all, I'm not sure they can be presidents. They're robots. And second, it's just a small city at the beginning, they would be mayors... and no. I don't like it. And also, i'm pretty sure the captain would be the president. Mayor. The boss."

A truly sad face emergered in the room, it was Konoha's. But it disappeared when he had another idea :

"Then... they can work with the captain and run the city together ! The captain takes care of the humans, and Wall-E and Eve take care of the robots."

Shion was writing down while nodding and muffling "interesting, interesting" which Konoha found weirdly flattering.  
After all, she was the one who was the closest to an expert in movies, shows, and others. For a twelve-year old, that is. So being approved was a good thing.

"Okay, but then we need something to happen. A conflict."

"Something bad ?"

"... It can be."

Konoha didn't want anything bad to happen on Earth. At least not again.

But for Shion...

"... what about...some robots turn evil ?"

"Like the evil robot in the movie ?"

"I don't know... maybe not then."

Thoughtfully, Shion tried to reassured him, 

"Hey, it's not important. We can have evil robots."

Konoha exclaimed something he shouldn't exclaim,

"Yay, evil robots !"

Shion was pensive. She was striking an expression Konoha knew by heart : she was inspired. Her eyes were looking at corners of an invisible space, and that was her mind. She was in her mind palace, and Konoha could tell she was running everywhere.

The braided girl started writing frenetically while sticking her tongue out. Art was being created. And Konoha couldn't wait to see what it was all about. He bets her ideas are even more mind blowing than his, and Konoha is a boy who has a pretty good self esteem, so that was a big compliment.

His eyes brushed off his surroundings, and Konoha thought about the Pokémon cards again.

Now that they were all in order -well, in a rainbow way- he felt like looking at them again.

He would sometimes look at Shion angrily erasing or scribbling her note book, with an occasional page-tearing of either clumsiness, violence or frustration. They combine, sometimes. 

It's not like he was bored, but he did enjoy talking to Shion. But he also knew she didn't like to be disturbed while writing, and that she needed to focus.

In the calm, unsettling silence of the night, a sudden noise came. It sounded like an angry bear... wolf.... chihuahua ?

It was a growl, indeed.

But it came from Shion's stomach. 

"Aw man, just when I'm doing good at this. Alright, I'll be right back."

"Wh-what ?! Are you kidding ? I don't want my parents to yell at you !"

Visibly confused, Shion asked,

"Excuse-me ?"

"Shion, it's so late !"

Konoha had a vintage clock on his shelf, and it showed a very, very late hour. Or very early one, depending on people.

"It's only 4 A.M."

She said, very calmly.

It wasn't the first time they had a sleepover, but it was the first time it was this late. And it felt surreal. And Konoha knew what he was talking about.

Filled with panic, Konoha affirmed, with no doubt,

"If my parents find out we're still awake, they're gonna ground us and we won't be able to have a sleepover ever again !"

His voice was shaking, it felt like...

"... are you crying ?"

Konoha shook his head.

"Liar."

Shion crouched and smiled, and tried to reassure him :

"I promise you, everything's gonna be okay."

She took the flashlight she used for earlier, and then asked Konoha,

"Wanna come with me ?"

And off they go. Konoha was making sure they were making no sounds, but as soon as they opened the door, they had the feeling of hearing something coming from the living room.

Eitherway, it could have been the Kokonose parents being careless and leaving the TV on, and it wasn't the most important thing. What they needed, was something to eat. At least for Shion. And the kitchen got what they needed. 

Walking carefully and looking around, Konoha was really hurrying Shion, who was everything, but stressed about the situation. It's all more complex than that.

"See ? Everything's o-"

A vague figure stood in the corridor and Shion had to use her flashlight, has she just discovered a new cryptid ? Its shining eyes and moving silhouette were very frightening.

The answer was : a screaming and blinded Fuyuha, phone in hand.

"JESUS-Oh wow, you two are still up ?"

Konoha made hand signs to try to communicate to his dear sibling to "QUIET DOWN ! SHH !" -at least, it's what his mouth was saying.

Fuyuha stepped towards them, her sports outfit traded for some grey shorts and a turquoise t-shirt.

She whispered, to her brother specifically,

"You know Mom and Dad are still up right ? They're in the living room."

"Did they see you ?"

"Psh, and what's next ? Aliens are real ?"

Shion didn't like the assumption Fuyuha made and said, in an offensed tone,

"They ARE, and moreover,"

When Konoha asked Shion once why she thought aliens were real, she simply asked him why they made so many movies about dinosaurs, and he said that it was because they were cool. However, she retorqued that dinosaurs used to exist and that we make movies about them to make them live again. By that logic, she assumed humankind made movies about aliens because they exist and we want them to come to Earth, or will exist and the movies are prophecies, or used to exist and the proofs are poorly hidden by the lizard-people. But she was very offended to see herself as Ronaldo about that. And about many aspects of her way of being.

"Yeah yeah alright, anyway what are you guys doing ?"

Fuyuha shouldn't have cut Shion off and Konoha was really expecting her to yell at her, but she didn't. He wasn't surprised, but still relieved. It was a weird feeling.

"We're writing a fanfiction."

Shion calmly responded.

Fuyuha snorted shortly after.

"Can I read ?"

"Not. Yet."

Konoha knew it was an October night, but it didn't expect things to get this cold. 

"Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go, Konoha."

"Oh, yeah, o-okay" he weakly answered.

They went further in the house and finally arrived in the kitchen, but they discovered that a dimmed light was coming through the living room, and it was coming through the TV.

"Are your parents on...the couch ?"

They were. And they were playing video games.

But just as Shion was about to steal the last cookie of the plate, Haruka removed his headset and came to see the young ones,

"Oh hey there ! Are you two hungry ?"

He seemed nervous.

Shion nodded and Konoha just shook in fear.

"One cookie isn't going to be enough haha-"

"HEY HONEY IS EVERYTHING OKAY ?"

Konoha's mom shouted from the couch, she was still extremely busy with her game.

"Y-yes," was all 'honey' could answer. Honey number 2, though, Fuyuha, was coming too in the kitchen after hearing all the fuss.

"Hey everyone don't mind me..."

Haruka walked over to hug her,

"We don't~" 

and she tried to release herself free from the embrace, but she gave up and stayed prisoner of her Dad's arms.

Shion and Konoha stood there awkwardly, sharing halves of the last cookie there was.

The man clapped his hands together afterwards and then said,

"Alrighty ! Who wants some snacks ?"

Fuyuha seemed more awake and definitely showed attention to what was going on. The twelve-year olds as well.

Fuyuha chose some chocolate flavored candy, while Konoha and Shion chose biscuits, since they still had the sweet tooth from the cookies, that were since devoured and forever gone.

Haruka chose a bag of chips, and brought it to Takane, who removed her headset. She chose to come see the children in the kitchen. While she was wearing long and comfortable black leggings as well as a white top, her husband was wearing a light blue shirt with dark grey pants.

They all sat down around the table, and started to chit-chat while eating some kit-kat. 

"So,"

The mother started.

"Fuyuha, how are you still up ? You have a game tomorrow too..."

Fuyuha started being visibly nervous, and said, as her defense "Well, I'm talking to my team, and, uh..."

It wasn't very credible, but at this point, everyone was here, and it was still very late. 

Haruka then asked the kids, and they told what they were up to, and everything felt good.

They talked about many things, like how Konoha and Fuyuha were scared of being in trouble by being up this late, and their parents being scared of being a bad example by staying up this late. They definitely bonded over this. Then Shion brought up Halloween, because Halloween was in two weeks, and they needed to be prepared. She told Fuyuha she should be a cat, while her and Konoha were gonna be a witch and a wizard. Hana could be a vampire-bat.

Konoha got this answers, Shion was able to get the posters and cards she wanted by doing chores and helping her parents at her house. He wanted to buy her something after that.

Konoha wasn't so scared anymore, and felt a bit bad about not trusting Shion when she said that it was going to be okay, but he really didn't want her to have a bad time while he could have prevented it. But it turned out good in the end, and that's what he'll learn for today.

(...)

"Hm... I'm not sure about Wall-E attacking the big evil robot, Shion."

Konoha was reading very quietly Shion's stories, except when he needed to express a comment. Most of the time, he would make a face or laugh, or gasp, or do any visible sign that could be interpretated as a reaction.

She took his criticism very seriously, even if he didn't really tell her about her spelling errors -which cost her some bad grades at school.

Konoha says he doesn't tell her because he thinks writing on purpose is already amazing and her errors shouldn't stop her, and even if she was touched,  
she was still mad at him for not telling her. 

But Shion's bad handwriting was another obstacle for other people, which made Konoha look like some kind of hieroglyph-reader of some sort. That's the reason why Shion is believed to be a future doctor. 

"Then, what do you imagine ?"

"I imagine Eve being the hero, and Wall-E is telling the other good robots what to do."

Shion thought for a moment, nodded, and took her notebook back. This was fun. She was really passionnate about that, and didn't seem to give up. Konoha kind of admired that in Shion, she was into something and didn't let it go. She was trying her best at all costs.  
That was same for Fuyuha : she was trying to be the best in sports, and she really enjoyed it. And Hana, Shion's little sister, seemed to really be interested into flowers. Konoha still didn't know what was his passion. What would make him want to do his best ? What would he enjoy doing ?

For now, he enjoys being Shion's best friend and wanted to be the best one he could be. The best friend she could ever have.

That was his last thought before falling asleep, at 7.00 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it ! You survived. Congratulations. Want a cookie ? Haha sorry. Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
